


A Little Advice

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kisses, and then not confused, and then quite happy, kara's cute, lena could leave her lipstick all over me too, lena's confused, lena's lipstick appreciation tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Kara goes to Lena for advice. She gets more than she bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Tumblr post which can be found here:
> 
> http://cyaoxo.tumblr.com/post/153479438551/after-alex-comes-out-to-kara-and-gets-rejected-by

“Hey, Lena.” Kara brushed past Lena’s assistant and all but tumbled into Lena’s office. Kara didn’t sit and Lena raised an eyebrow at her. Usually, Kara was all manners and smiles and fidgeting like she was now, but not with the concern haunting her eyes.

Lena closed her laptop and smiled at Jess, “Thank you, Jess.” She stood and walked around her desk to where Kara stood wringing her hands.

Jess nodded and left. Lena was grateful for her, Jess didn’t ask questions much.

Lena motioned for Kara to sit, Kara shook her head and turned to pace across Lena’s office instead. Lena frowned, she’d never seen Kara this worked up. Even when her friend was caught up in Sinclair’s fighting ring. Lena moved to sit herself, most people were more comfortable around her when she was sitting.

The move did nothing to calm Kara’s pacing, but at least Lena could get a good look at her now. Her hair was swept back as always, but fly-aways lined her face. It was a good look for her. Lena clenched her teeth, now was not the time, obviously.

“Kara, you don’t have to say anything, but I’m here if you want to talk.” Lena spoke lowly. Loud noises probably wouldn’t help Kara right now. Kara’s hands wound around themselves and Lena couldn’t help the desire to hold those hands. She pushed it back though, another time, maybe. Hopefully.

“Okay,” Kara took a breath and brushed her hands down her jeans. Lena did not look at Kara’s hands. She just wanted to help, really, and Kara’d been so nice to her. Now she could help Kara, not just one of Kara’s friends.

“Okay,” Kara started again. “So, I have this friend.” Lena tilted her head and listened, Kara wasn’t looking at her, not directly. “And, well, she, well, she likes one of her new friends.” Kara looked at Lena, but Lena couldn’t figure out what that gaze was for.

Lena shook her head and let a light frown lay on her forehead. She sat forward, she wanted Kara to know she was trying.

Kara sighed and dropped her hands. She looked so defeated. Lena almost opened her mouth but then Kara was talking again, babbling really. Lena felt her heart flutter, she didn’t let it show, but she could listen to Kara talk for days.

“Okay, by _like_ I mean, _like, like_. Y’know?” Kara stared imploringly at her and Lena blinked and nodded slowly. “Okay, good. So, she, my friend, likes her new friend who happens to be… also a she.” Kara pushed at her glasses and the pieces started to fall into place for Lena.

Lena nodded and Kara seemed to lose a bit of the tension in her shoulders. Did Kara think Lena would have a problem with lesbians? Lena didn’t smile at the irony, but she tucked the information away.

“So, she likes her new friend and doesn’t know what to do about it.” Kara huffed. “And maybe? Maybe her new friend likes her back?” Lena felt her heart stutter. “But she doesn’t know and she won’t make a decision because she could ruin her new friendship.”

Lena struggled to breathe. Was Kara talking about herself? Was she talking about Lena? Did Kara know? Was Kara interested?

“And now,” Kara threw her hands up. “She’s so confused and I don’t know what to do!”

Lena stood. Kara was so worked up. She just wanted to take all that weight from Kara. Kara really didn’t need to worry about this. Not about Lena. She took a step toward Kara and the pull was there. Like it always was around the reporter.

The second step was easier and Kara turned to see her take the third step. Lena stared right at Kara, saw the confusion flit through her eyes, the swallow that outlined her neck so beautifully. Kara was like a portrait, one in all the warm colors and Lena just wanted to kiss her.

She just wanted to kiss all the concern from Kara Danvers.

Step four and Lena reached out for Kara’s cheeks. Kara’s eyes were gorgeous, how had Lena ever pulled away from this woman? Even now, with confusion and conflict sitting on her face, Lena could see the kindness pooling in her eyes.

God, Lena loved her. Kara had only been in her life for such a short while but she was so _warm_ and Lena was so _cold_.

She closed her eyes and listened to Kara breathe in. Lena took the final step forward and Kara’s lips were just as she imagined. Soft, warm, and the slightest bit pliant. Lena’s own breath stuttered, but here, in front of this woman, she wouldn’t push down these feelings anymore.

Kara’s hands laid on Lena’s hips and Lena pressed forward. That was certainly an invitation and the way Kara fit against her was intoxicating. She liked how tall Kara was, how wide her shoulders were, how safe she felt with Kara.

With all her bumbling and blushing, Kara was her fortress. No one else was honest with Lena, not so completely. Kara didn’t fear her. Kara was her friend. Lena had very few friends.

Maybe Kara wanted to be something else. Not something more, because friendship was all the ‘more’ Lena could ever want. But something else indeed.

Kara’s hand trailed up her back and Lena shivered. She pulled back, only a fraction of an inch, Kara’s lips were far too inviting to pull far away from. “I, I don’t think you should worry about what to say to your friend Kara.”

The laugh tumbled from Kara’s lips and Lena felt it travel through Kara’s body and it was delightful. She pressed her lips back to Kara’s and couldn’t, wouldn’t, keep the smile off her lips.

This time Kara pulled back and her eyes were so alight, so alive Lena lost her breath. “You thought I was talking about us.”

What? Lena stiffened, she’d been wrong? She’d been wrong, but Kara, Kara’s arms were still around her? She’d watched Kara, she looked happy, was Lena wrong?

“No, no.” Kara’s smile widened and she pressed a kiss against Lena’s lips. Lena swallowed and felt the air rush back into her lungs. “I wasn’t talking about us, I was actually talking about my sister. But, uh, this is good too.”

The hopeful smile on Kara’s lips pulled the last shred of worry from Lena and Lena grinned back, “Then, quite the fortunate assumption on my part.” She felt breathless and she honestly didn’t mind Kara hearing the effect she had on her.

“Mhh,” Kara nodded and dipped her head for another soft kiss. “I still don’t know what to say to my sister though.”

Lena laughed, an actual laugh, she almost surprised herself. When was the last time she’d laughed? Lena shook her head, it’d been with Kara of course. “I don’t think I have any advice for that. Perhaps,” Lena still couldn’t believe the warmth surrounding her. Kara was like the sun, “Perhaps, tell her to take a chance?”

The grin that lanced over Kara’s cheeks almost looked like it should hurt. Lena actually was breathless now. That smile did far too much to her. Kara kissed her again and pulled away much too quickly.

“Thank you, Lena, I have to go talk to her,” Kara winked, winked! At Lena! Lena nearly toppled over, her chest felt far too light and tight all at the same time. “But I’ll be back for you.”

Then Kara was skipping out of her office and Lena couldn’t find her voice quickly enough to call out to Kara. Not to pull her back. No, Kara had to do this, Lena understood.

But skipping out of Lena’s office with lipstick kisses around her mouth was perhaps too incriminating. Not that Lena could deny the satisfaction coiling through her stomach at the thought of Jess most certainly coming to the right conclusion. Or everyone else for that matter.

Lena smiled, a laugh ghosting over her lips. They tingled and Lena couldn’t help but press her fingers to her lips, she could still feel Kara’s warmth against her. She turned back to her desk, but she’d get no work done tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on Tumblr at: PoppysSuperGirl


End file.
